Wake Me Up
by maureenbrown
Summary: Yes, there's a sleeping girl on Piper's shoulder. No, she's not going to move her. Why? Because she's a nice person, that's why. Also, Hazel Levesque is the cutest stranger she's ever met. So, yeah, maybe Piper will just sleep on her, too. One-shot, mainly Pipazel, with Leason/Valgrace.


Disclaimer: Well, this didn't turn out as well as I thought it would. I don't like the ending, but I think the part where Piper and Hazel are on the plane is really cute.

x-x-x

"Excuse me!" Hazel calls for the fourth time. Honestly, she's a really nice person if she does say so herself, but the girl that's blocking her way to the window seat of the plane has her headphones on and her eyes closed and there's no way to reach her. Plus, there's a line growing and she needs to get through.

Finally, she lets out a frustrated groan and taps the girl on the shoulder. She turns around to face Hazel, and wow, she's even prettier from the front. The girl has tan skin the color of caramel and dark chocolate colored hair. Her hair has little braids down the sides of all different sizes. Her eyes look like a kaleidoscope, changing quickly from blue, to green, to brown when the light hits it differently. She's wearing a teal dress and a light blue ski jacket placed on her lap and Hazel has to remind herself not to gush over the stranger completely.

"Can I get in?" She says loudly and the girl pulls her legs back so that Hazel can squeeze in.

The girl looks at the crowded aisles and frowns. "Oops. My bad."

Hazel's heart beats faster, her voice is just as beautiful as her.

"I'm Piper McLean." She says, turning to Hazel.

"My name's Hazel Levesque. Nice to meet you." She beams.

Piper gives her a grin before putting her headphones back on. Her music plays pretty loudly, and Hazel can hear Pentatonix songs faintly in her right ear.

Hazel shivers. They're still in Hawaii, technically, but the AC is cranked up high above her. She reaches up to turn it off, not coming close to it. Hazel mentally curses her tiny stature.

She's also wearing a short, 1930s style dress. It's her favorite: red with tiny, white flowers and puffy sleeves. Unfortunately, it provides her absolutely no warmth.

She stretches once again, but her fingertips don't even brush the controller.

"I got it," Piper assures her as she gently pulls Hazel's hand back down before flicking off the air conditioner.

"Thanks." Hazel says, holding the hand that Piper touched and trying to keep her cool.

"No problem." The gorgeous girl says quite loudly thanks to her headphones, which are now blasting Demi Lovato.

Hazel looks out the window to distract herself from getting a crush on the girl she only met five minutes ago.

The flight attendant had said that the flight would be exactly ten hours and seventeen minutes to get from Hawaii back to her home state: New York.

She grins out the window; as wonderful as Hawaii was, she misses home. Visiting her half-brother Nico was a blast, but it was so different than what she was used to.

She moves from gazing nostalgically out at the sunset and leans back in her seat, falling asleep in hopes of waking up in NYC.

x-x-x

Piper wakes up. She's not sure when she fell asleep, but she thinks it's probably while she was listening to Beyoncé's soothing voice. Oh, her music's still playing, she realizes, and loudly. Piper swears mentally, she doubts the whole plane had much fun listening to… What is it now? Oh, Taylor Swift.

She moves her hand to turn off the music (it drained her phone battery by more than 50%), before taking note of a weight on her right shoulder.

Piper turns, only to be met by a bunch of messy brown curls. She resists the urge to reach out and touch them, reminding herself that would be really creepy.

Then, realization hits her: Hazel, the exceptionally cute girl that she introduced herself to early, is sound asleep on her shoulder. She's even adorably snoring, and Piper didn't know that was a thing until now.

She looks over her shoulder to take a peek at Hazel. Piper can see a bit of her dark skin from underneath her hair, tiny lips, a pinkish-reddish tint to her cheeks. Her eyes are closed, and she has nice eyelashes. Piper can vividly remember Hazel's piercing golden irises, hiding underneath her eyelids, and a smile lights up her face.

Softly, as to not wake the other girl, she leans her head on top of Hazel's.

She falls asleep much faster this time.

x-x-x

Piper wakes up with a shake to her left shoulder. She would've stood up, but two things prevented her: the seatbelt and the memory of Hazel Levesque sleeping on her.

Piper groggily rubs her eyes, then looks up to see who bugged her while taking in her surroundings. The plane is practically empty, except for Hazel, who's still dozing on her shoulder, and two boys looking concernedly down at her.

"At last, Sleeping Beauty awakens." A voice says, followed by his own cackle.

She focuses on the class clown. He's definitely Latino, and he's cute in an elf-type way. He has curly black hair, tan skin, freckles, and warm, brown eyes. The boy is scrawny, especially so standing next to his companion.

His friend (presumably) is over six feet tall and is extremely muscular. He has pale skin, blonde hair, bluish, almost gray eyes, and a cut on his lip. In fact, he looks a lot like Superman.

Piper's bisexual and although she favors girls, he's very tempting.

"Umm… Everybody on the plane is gone. The flight attendants caught us sleeping in the back and they kind of just wanted to head home, so they told us to wake you two up." Superman tells her.

"What's going on…?" Comes a mumble next to Piper.

She turns to look at Hazel, who's even prettier half-asleep.

"Was I sleeping on you?" She asks, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, but it was no biggie. I slept on you, too." Piper says with a shrug and Hazel lets out a tinkling laugh.

"We should go." Hazel suggests and they both unbuckle their seatbelts.

"Thanks for waking us, guys." Piper says as the foursome walk out of the plane.

" _No hay problema_." The Latino says in Spanish, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he said. "I'm Leo."

"And I'm Jason." The Superman lookalike adds.

"My name's Piper." She says.

"Hazel." She grins and Piper has to keep herself from looking too much like a fool.

"Do you all live here in New York?" Piper asks and they all nod.

"Leo and I live together. Both of us go to college at NYU." Jason informs them.

"I go to Berkley." Hazel says.

Piper stops. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I'm a freshman there." She says.

"I go there too! How do I not know you? I'm a junior."

"I'm pretty shy. I don't get around much there." Hazel admits.

"Well… That's great that you go there, though…" Piper says lamely. She can't help it, though. The nicest, best looking stranger she's ever met _goes to her school_.

"We should all meet up sometime. Maybe for a double date." Leo says with a crooked grin.

"We're not dating." Piper and Hazel say at the same time (Piper while laughing and Hazel bashfully).

"All in due time." Leo chuckles.

Piper then backtracks. Double date. That would mean Leo and Jason are dating. Jason is currently looking at Leo like he's the only person in the world and Piper smiles dreamily. She hopes for something like they have.

"Maybe not for a date, but to meet up, definitely."

"Can I have your guys' numbers?" Hazel says shyly.

They all end up with each other's contacts five minutes later.

"Leo! Jason!" A voice calls from behind them. It's a tall, tan boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Percy!" Shouts Leo with delight.

"Our ride is here. We'll see you around!" Jason says.

"We'll see you! Bye!" Piper gives them both a hug (she's that type of person) and then Leo and Jason are gone.

There's a tap to Piper's shoulder. She turns to meet Annabeth, her roommate. They hug and Annabeth says hello to Hazel, as they apparently knew each other from the mythology class they shared.

"I'll bring the car up, Piper. I'm going to wait for you there. There's a lot of traffic outside." Annabeth says and Piper nods.

She looks back at Hazel. "I guess I have to go now." Piper stalls.

"I guess you do. I'll see you on campus?" Hazel asks hopefully.

"Yeah, you will." Piper says, then freezes. Then, she leans down and quickly gives Hazel a soft kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Haze."

Hazel grins at the new nickname, touching the spot on her cheek that's glowing red.

"Goodbye, Pipes." Piper stares at her one last time before running off to tell Annabeth everything.


End file.
